Hermitwo
by OrangeCreamSundae
Summary: Hermione has sex with herself. [Contains girl-with-a-dick which is no longer tagged "f-ta" because I am trans and I respect myself but also the depicted character isn't trans since she gets the dick by magic] [Also no longer considered "aged-up" because I've realized that isn't particularly valid but Hermione actually is an adult by the end of the series so it's fine]
1. Hermione

A/N

Despite having a time-turner, Hermione is not 12 in this pornographic fanfiction! In fact, she is at least 18. The dormitory she's in is probably not even the Hogwarts dormitory. It may be some other community living arrangement that she takes part in later in life.

HERMIONE

That night I just couldn't sleep. It was dark and I was in bed and everyone else in the dorm was out cold, but I was just tossing and turning. Sometimes it just happens. It's hard to put a cause to these things. Maybe I couldn't sleep because I was extremely horny? I was I only horny because I was bored?

Well, either way.

I found my hand snaking down beneath the elastic waistband of my pajamas and pressing on my clitoris. It gave me a little smile, but I felt that somehow my hand wasn't going to do it tonight. Not that I had anyone _else_ to do it with! (What a thought! I'm blushing!)

That's when I had the idea.

I looked at my bedside clock to note the time. If I could remember that - and I could - then I should now be hearing -

\- a light knock on the door.

My heart starting thumping suddenly. I told it it was being silly; there could be no easier encounter than this. But that's instincts for you, I suppose. Excited, I quickly pulled back my bed's opaque curtains and pulled forward its translucent ones. I took my wand, cast a Quietus on the bed's area, and then used a careful TK spell to rotate the doorknob from across the room and open the door.

I could now see the shadow of a person through my curtains, entering the room and walking toward me. I pushed out from under my bedcovers and began pulling off my pajamas, exposing my sensitive areas to the chilly air. Bizarrely, I found myself hoping I wouldn't be a disappointment. I lay back, looking down my pale body at the shadow behind my curtains who was just now gently pulling them open.

Then I saw -

I emitted a sound between a gasp and a moan.

I mean to say -

I had _expected_ the warm brown curls spilling over her forehead and her shoulders and back. Likewise the large lips, round nose, heavy eyebrows. The longish legs with thin peach fuzz. All very familiar; I see them in the mirror.

I did not expect the boobs and I did not expect the cock.

The other Hermione was silent. She didn't have to explain anything; I could piece together that she'd found a spell or potion to give her a huge, thick penis and balls sitting above her vulva, as well as a potion or spell to expand our tiny breasts into wide, full melons. Even as I made the deduction, the surprise of Hermione's gorgeous enhancements sent a jolt of longing down toward my crotch and I tensed my thighs around dampening labia.

Hermione smiled, and I found it adorable... perhaps narcissistically. As she knelt on the foot of our bed, curtains flapping closed behind her bare, smooth butt, and bent down over me, it was all I could do to breath evenly. Hermione's enormous boobs, tilting closer to my face, flushed half the thoughts from my mind and replaced them with a fuzzy pink pleasure. Instead of inserting into my vagina, I felt Hermione's warm dick lie against my midsection just above my eager clit, pressing down on my stomach and rubbing my patch of curly pubic hair. She wasn't going for intercourse yet, but I couldn't bring myself to be disappointed as her breasts came to rest on my own nipples, squishing down as softly as I had hoped, and her head, expression sultry and seductive, approached my ever-hotter face - first her swirling locks brushing against mine on the pillow, falling together, then her face tilting sideways and lips opening (I remembered just in time to do the same with my own face), then her wonderful lips locking over mine and our salivas mingling, a feeling like an electric current passed between us, then more pressure and we were passionately sharing each other's mouths, forgetting any boundary, and I was lost, oh so deliciously lost, in a kiss with myself.

We didn't (yet) need that Quieting barrier, as we kissed silently and started to shift against each other. I felt sure that the hard, intense beat of my heart was in time with hers, and we were sharing that sensation like everything else.

I became aware of my arms at my sides and I wrapped them around Hermione's back, feeling all the way down. From the arches of her shoulders, which twitched playfully(?) under my fingers, to the soft curve beyond that, that swelled up into her round, chubby buttocks. I squeezed them, then slid my fingers near the crack. (I thought I felt her react through the strength of her kiss.)

Did she enhance these too?

Or do I just have a really nice butt?

I think we gasped for air in the exact same moment - which might make a certain kind of sense - but at any rate our mouths broke apart and our offended lungs pumped to recover. A drop of spit came from Hermione's mouth and accidentally found my cheek. She looked worried for a moment - was that awkward? - so I quickly played it off with a wobbly grin, which probably looked stupendously dumb, but was about the only expression I could manage at that moment anyway.

She grinned back.

I grinned wider.

God, this was _amazing._

Who knew autochorisexuals could have it both ways?

Hermione cupped my cheeks with her hands and brought her forehead to nuzzle mine, twining our curls together, and then she hungrily came back to my lips, her mouth perpendicular to mine, pressing down and slurping in and out, a motion I tried to reciprocate. Heat rose to my cheeks once again as we played, locked together, for another stretch or two. Then, finally, I did make noise: a moan, deeper than I expected, came out and was caught within the soundproofing of our privacy tent.

Hermione broke off again, looking at me with fondness. She lifted back a little. Sweat covered her face and hung in her soft brown hair. With an almost questioning expression, she raised herself up a little more and presented to me her boobs.

 _Why would it be a question?_ I thought pedantically. _You're future-me; you remember the entire encounter._ But the rest of my mind was churning and bubbling at the sight of her great, round breasts, pale white skin with pink nipple nubs, and I pulled myself up and buried my face in the right one (my right; her left), my eyes closed, my lips surrounding her nipple and areola, a kiss, then sucking; messily, letting my saliva slide down over her flesh. And oh god, it was so soft, so squishy, like probably nobody's natural breast was.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm!" said Hermione, above me, and I imagined her cute face screwed up in ecstasy, biting her lip, head thrown back, and it made me suck harder, trying to show her the colossal emotion she was building in my chest, trying to become one again like the kiss. My left hand, damp with sweat, groped her other breast, squeezing all over, though I tried not to be rough. Hermione was bobbing up and down and pressing her boobs into me again and again, so squishy each time, so luxurious. Down between my legs arousal fluid was soaking into the bedspread. I suddenly remembered the hefty penis that was waiting so near my opening.

I gently bucked my crotch upward, feeling her chilly tip on my stomach and her balls on my inner thighs. Hermione got the message. My double pulled away from me and sat back on her haunches, letting her cock spring into the air, so erect it seemed like a horse straining against its reigns. Hermione's foreskin (uncircumcised) was starting to retreat down the shaft as the pink head pushed up. Clear precum was spilling from the tip and traveling down her long shaft, dribbling over her balls, and sliding through her vulva and onto my bed.

I felt like I was melting all over again at that sight. My sweat-covered body was quivering with need as this goddess panted hard above me. But again she didn't put her cock inside me. Hermione reached out and took my hand. The touch felt bizarre after feeling each other so much more intimately. She gently pulled me up beside her, then turned and dropped onto her back in my place, her wonderfully curly hair spread out over the pillow and her voluptuous breasts settling down on each side of her chest. Her cock pointed straight up, at the canopy of the four-poster. She lay, still panting, trying to catch her breath. After a bit she smiled at me once more, soft and inviting.

Trying to play it by ear, I waddled forward on my knees to position my vagina over her penis. I slowly, slowly shifted downward.

As soon as her tip poked into me, a frisson of pleasure spread out through my whole body. Warmth brushed through my neck, cheeks, ears, and I felt my jaw go slack. My own slight boobs tingled. I wanted my nipples to be pleasured like hers were. My face gradually relaxed, tilting upwards in dazed happiness, as I slid farther down Hermione's cock and it pressed, _oh,_ rubbed, pressed, rubbed against my clitoris, my glans, sending glittering fireworks swooshing into my vulva, setting fire, sending packets of joy, of thrill, of sweet-candy treat to burst again and again in my delighted vagina. First, my jaw began to wobble, and then my breaths came shorter, and then I all but lost control of my upper body as a high, desperate, keening whine pealed out of my mouth and I threw back my head, brown curls dancing around me, vision filled with sweet strawberry-ice-cream stars.

My exclamation carried on, and on, fueled by the wonderful fucking fireworks bursting between my legs. Outside, shielded from the noise, my dormmates slept in perfectly sedate darkness. Finally, the squeals from my mouth cut down into choppy, gasping addendums, and were replaced by loud breaths, both mine and hers. Her precum sent me a certain smell that was somehow delicious in my state of arousal. Sweat was sticking my hair to my forehead and neck more than ever. I found that Hermione's balls were bumping up against my buttocks and her dick was all the way in, stretching my vaginal canal, which seemed to wrap around it like warm, slippery elastic. Hermione's eyes were closed and her mouth open in a blissed-out dorky smile.

I leaned forward - a little awkwardly with a ginormous cock inside - and caught a lock of her sweat-sticky hair. I twirled it around my finger, and Hermione turned her head to the side, eyes still closed, and gave a little giggling moan of pleasure. Then I let her hair go and started to lift up off her cock, letting it slide down the walls of my vagina, as it continued working over my clitoris at the entrance, blossoming pleasure flowers throughout my lower body.

Hermione's upper body rocked back and forth in response, her face turning this way and that on her pillow and her breasts jiggling alluringly, as she let out tiny wisps of sound, little M-shaped moans and gasps.

As her penis head neared the entrance to my vagina, I stopped, keeping it inside, and then I plunged down again, faster. Hermione gave out a shriek, a blast of raw longing like I had made earlier. I began to pump up and down on her penis, squeezing it through my vaginal canal again and again, my walls rubbing and pushing to satisfy her need. My legs were working their asses off, lifting my whole body over and over, but I pushed through it, holding onto the joyful screams that were tumbling out of Hermione's mouth with each thrust, like one long note that had been chopped up into ragged pieces.

"Ahhhh!"

"Aaahhn!"

"Mmmm!"

"Oh, ohh, oh, ah, mmm, ah!"

"Nnnnyaaa _ahhhh!"_

And suddenly, Hermione's body stiffened and relaxed in an instant and I felt a splash - I felt liquid _gushing_ into my tunnel, more and more. I felt thick cum filling my vagina, pressing the sides, caressing every spot at once and then erupting out the bottom, spilling over Hermione's own balls and thighs and vulva and her curly pubic hair as Hermione convulsed, her boobs bouncing up and down, casting her final scream into the Quiet-locked space.

Finally her ejaculation finished and she lay down flat on the bed, exhausted, pretty brown curls lying across her forehead. I carefully pulled up off of her cock, which flopped down between her legs. My vision seemed to sway as I knelt there, over myself. I was exhausted too.

I gently pitched forward and draped myself over her naked body, in the groove between her giant breasts, my legs intertwining with hers. As I laid down my head side by side, Hermione opened her eyes for a moment, lazily, and leaned over to kiss me lightly on the cheek.

After everything, that kiss still sent butterflies into my breast. I smiled back at her, my eyes half-lidded, and then I let all my tensions go and went to sleep.


	2. Hermitwo

HERMITWO

I woke up smelling cum and half-stuck with sweat to a sleeping woman's naked body. Remembering it all and grinning, I peeled myself off. Light was coming in through the translucent curtains and my dormmates were probably out and about by now. I wondered if they'd noticed the two seperate silhouettes in my bed that morning.

I realized quickly that I wasn't going back in time immediately. It would be nice to get a shower and some food first. And more importantly, I had some research to get to.

That thought made me even more excited.

I decided I'd go through the whole day, and set the date with myself for "tonight". That way I wouldn't jostle my biological clock by spending part-days like in 2nd Year.

Late that evening: find me lugging some books and scrolls and ingredients to the bathroom to try things out in private. I'd looked up what I needed; a spell for the titties were easier to find than one for the dick. Less of a change. I chose the stall farthest from the door, went in and locked it, and propped my books on top of the toilet paper roll and other such places. Quickly removing my sweater and shirt - hanging them over the stall door - I dipped my hand in the basin of enchanted juice that I'd brought and slathered some all over my breasts. I was propelled by a certain manic energy that brooked no embarrassment; actions that might have seemed weird before were inconsequential. I suppose I was feeling very comfortable with my body.

Touching my wand tip to the valley between my slight breasts, I read out the incantation carefully. A tingling sensation spread over them, not unpleasant. Then, as per the instructions, I steadily moved my wand outward, and my breasts grew correspondingly.

As they expanded and filled and rounded out, the tingling inside grew as well. It felt like fluttering, or tiny electric current. Curious, I reached up and brushed my boob and nearly wet myself with how good it felt. _Ah._ These melons were extra sensitive, too. I could feel the very air shifting around them, as if playful hands were ever so slightly brushing my luxurious chest. Imagine having real hands on them... a real _tongue..._

That was good, very good. But I'd save it for later.

For the second procedure I dropped trou, leaving my skirt and panties on the floor. Touching my wandtip to the (mm, sensitive) area above my labia, I had to execute a complex gesture which, frustratingly, was printed in the book as seen from in front instead of as seen from behind. (What did they expect - that I would be using this spell on someone _else?_ )

Once I finished it, the air there shimmered like a computer glitch, then resolved into the shape of a penis, already connected to me. Damn, it was bigger than I remembered! I reached down and felt the girth of it, the balls hanging underneath, fascinated by the all-new sensory input from all down its length. The more I touched it, the nicer it felt, and the more it stiffened and pointed upwards...

Right. So that was how _that_ worked. Again, save it for later.

Now it was time to fit all this into my clothing, hurry back up to my dormitory, and go back in time.

After going back 24 turns, the hallway outside my room looked exactly as it had a moment ago, on the following night. But I knew that there was one extra person behind that door.

I undressed there, pushing my clothes off to the side. I waited a little more for the exact time, and then gave two light knocks.

And the doorknob rattled slightly and turned…

The sound and the anticipation made me imagine that she was undoing my belt. My cock began to get hard, tingling all along its length and rising from between my legs. I softly pushed open the door and walked inside. Even though everyone was behind curtains and asleep, my crossing the room felt bizarrely public. I thought of the curls cascading down my naked back, and the plump curves of my labia as seen from behind beneath my ass cheeks, all out in plain view. The image tugged my dick higher into the air, outlining veins in the edges, which maybe hinted at a taste for exhibitionism that I could explore at a later date.

Finally I reached the curtains that concealed my younger self. I tried to put on the expression I'd seen myself use back then – eyes hooded sexily, a hint of a smile – and pulled the curtains apart.

Hermione gasped, and at the same time my insides melted and my dick burned furiously at the adorable sight below me. I'd sort of thought I was the sexy one, but everything about her seemed radiant and achingly sweet: her brown hair spread in all directions over her pillow, her wide open innocent expression with her O-shaped mouth showing slight buck teeth, her petite breasts with pink nipples contrasting pale skin, her triangle of pubic hair above thighs that pressed together and concealed her vagina in an instinctive squeeze of desire – that desire for myself that I remembered feeling. Her nude body blew every thought from my mind.

 _Oh shit what happened next?_

I knew I wanted her and I didn't really care how, although my dick had certain ideas. Oh – that was it, I _didn't_ fuck her yet. Instead…

I knelt down on the foot of her bed, watching her wide eyes track the swing of my boobies. Still keeping my sexy expression, I clambered over her, our heights exactly matched, inserting my legs next to hers, then laying down my pelvis, penis totally erect with its tip touching my belly, over her vulva. I couldn't resist rubbing against her slightly, which set a spurt of warmth up to my cheeks. I could feel my boobs hanging under me, much heavier than normal, and I slowly let them down over the faint bumps of Hermione's tits. The extra sensitivity sent swirls of bliss swimming through them as they squished down on Hermione's cold skin. Almost all of me was on top of her, both regular skin and naughty bits, and it was utterly thrilling to have her every shift and twitch send direct stimulus to my erogenous zones.

Now her face was right below mine, and I felt entirely flustered. I felt the warmth of both her body and her happy, expectant smile, just inches away. But as I moved in, some instinct took hold of me and I knew exactly how to fulfill those wet pink lips and answer that loving face. Moisture trickled across my lips as I submerged them in mesh with hers. I opened my lips slightly to let that moisture invade my mouth, like juice from a ripe plum. It felt indescribably dirty in the best way, sending shivers down my whole body. I pressed in, trying to dive into the sea of her sexuality, trying to unlock more soft or juice or warmth, and Hermione's mouth opened for me and gave me just that. My tongue entered greedily and it met hers, and they twined together and lapped up each other's flavor, and through that thick oral muscle I swear I could feel the full force of Hermione's agency behind it; I could feel the whole person tussling with me, responding to my subtle movements. We were connected through a wet, pink, sexy tunnel. I was suddenly aware again of the full, perfect form of the woman beneath me, from wild brown curls, to face and slim shoulders, to rising and falling chest, to softly rounded belly, to tight little vagina, to long and slender legs and scrunched toes.

I rubbed all her body with all of my own, trying to pleasure every little bit of it. Beautiful sparks surged in my breasts. My balls tightened. Hermione responded, shifting up and back, undulating to press her vulva, then her breasts into mine. I think I was drooling, letting the spit slide straight into her welcoming mouth to mingle our fluids further. Our tongues slithered together again and again. Then twin points of cold touched my back, and I realized Hermione's hands were on me, were _around_ me, and were slinking down my bare skin. They felt a little more intimate with each second and I bucked my crotch harder as they moved down my sides, then waist, then up over my buttocks, tenderly squeezing.

Tightness in my chest.

Ack –

 _Air!_

I sputtered up out of Hermione's kiss and sucked at the chilly night air. I could feel sweat matting down my hair along the back of my neck. Sweat slid over my butt where Hermione's warm hands still rested. As I gasped in breaths, a drop of spit fell and splashed on my partner's face.

Ohmygod. Was that awkward? You can't just spit on your date - !

…and then I saw Hermione's playful grin.

 _Oh yeah. I remember this part._

With new bubbles of joy bursting pink in my cheeks and down between my legs, I impulsively took hold of her face and pressed our temples together, an enormous grin spreading across my face, uncontrolled. Then I swept back to her mouth and began to work in and out, slurping at her lips and letting her take mine, in and out, in and out, infinitely.

Under me, I felt Hermione's body loosen slightly, letting go. In the same moment a deep chocolatey moan poured out of her. Her sopping wet tongue I wasn't yet bored of playing with, but I seemed to remember that this was a cue for a switch. I let our mouths slide apart, and took inventory on the rest of my body. Ooh – it was time to put these big, fat coconuts to use.

Leaning back, I lifted by boobs off of Hermione's chest, letting them flop down against mine. Seeing her lying under me with her pale, slight frame and little nipples, all sweaty and panting for more, made me start to melt all over again. All my erogenous zones steamed hotter. I offered her my titty. Hermione came up for me and sucked it.

Oh, god – thick, syrupy waves of warmth and sex pulsed again and again from her precious, gently mouth over my nipple, back through the meat of my breast, kindling tiny fires all the way, crossing over into my chest, down my sweat-chilled shoulders and up through my neck. Another wave crashed, and another. The magic had amped up my nerves to feel things I'd never imagined. The gorgeous sensation was amped up again as Hermione opened wider and messily licked and sucked more of my breast and more. The lurid wetness of saliva made me tingle and shudder, beginning to let go of muscular control and give in to Hermione's treatment. Then her hand groped my other breast and squeezed a cascade of fizzy pleasure into my body, causing my chin to tremble and my face to scrunch up as if for a sneeze. The wet rhythm of her sucks and massages were building a pressure inside me, every pulse compounding, until I thought I couldn't take it – not that I was going to ejaculate. Actually, that reminded me: my dick wasn't even in the picture yet.

I broke away. Hermione's gratified smile hung open, tongue out, as she looked at me with half-closed eyes. _Enjoying yourself, hm?_

Now how did I want to do this? Actually, I remembered how I would do this. And in fact it made sense – I was getting tired from holding myself up so much. So I hoisted Hermione up by the arm and spun her around to sit on top of me, as I lay down in her bed. (… _my_ bed.)

My dick sprang up, wobbling in the air a little. It was a scrumptious-looking monster, with bulging sides, foreskin slipping down to reveal the delicate pink tip. My huge balls sat heavy and full at the base, pressing on my clitoris. I could see Hermione's cute face staring in hungry awe.

Slowly the crept forward, squatted above me, and pushed her vagina down over my eager cock.

She reacted immediately, gasping a little and letting her eyes start to unfocus, attending to the sensations inside of her. My cock tightened and tugged at my balls as it dove ever deeper into a firm but yielding tunnel. Hermione's labia came down a little more and brushed my shaft and I felt that, panting eagerly and tensing my hips. She pushed deeper, and now the walls were hugging my cock tightly, sliding almost roughly as it tried to progress. That gave me stimulation – like a warm water balloon bursting in my crotch and soaking up through my erect dick and out into my thighs and belly. I grunted or moaned just a little in my throat. As I pressed deeper into Hermione, my cock felt bigger and bigger, because the walls were pressing tighter. They were rubbing, and enveloping my shaft in a warm, slippery body. More water balloons burst and flooded me, feeling so _good_ , and making faint, weak exclamations slip out my mouth again and again. Then her pelvis bumped down on my vulva, her soft butt touching my balls, and my shaft all the way inside Hermione's wet vaginal tube.

I opened my eyes to look – between the huge mounds of my breasts – at Hermione, beaming blissfully with eyes closed, sitting straight on my crotch, with my giant magical cock filling her up. It felt so _right_ , like my key was in her lock and we were finally united. I closed my eyes again and thought of the hot pressure all over my thick penis that her warm, moving body was still providing.

Hermione's grabbed a lock of my hair and curled it around. I must have squeaked with pleasure. I felt like I was being played with, a sexy toy that could satisfy Hermione in every way she asked.

Then she started to lift off my dick, and I remembered she was my toy as well. The slippery walls sliding all along my shaft and my sensitive head hit straight at my sweet tooth, like soft whip cream on strawberries, this erotic feast rubbed into me all the way along. I couldn't keep from vocalizing, and my head turned back and forth across the pillow, getting hair in my face, with each spasm of sugary delight. The loving treatment continued until my dick was almost out. I could feel my own precum dripping down the side.

Then she slammed back down. It was a hundred times more intense, I shrieked out loud! _Oh,_ she didn't stop, now she was _pumping_ me, up and down. Oh god! It felt so good, it was like – rich, thick, banana pudding – a loving dance under multicolored sunset – well, it was like _sex!_ She was fucking me, fucking me so hard – technically I was fucking her but she was moving – my bulging, hot, sweaty dick was plunging in and out of her tight, wet, adorable vagina, and I was moaning so hard, and Hermione's little tits were jiggling and her pretty face was screwed up with intensity while her brown curls flew around as she bounced up and down.

The pressure in my base and balls swelled suddenly and I didn't know what to do with it. Immediately, every ounce of the tightness and building-up spurted out of my dick and flowed into Hermione's vagina. It spurted out one, two, three, four more times as chilly aftershocks jolted through me and I released another load into the sticky mess I was making. Filling its available space, my cum pushed past my dick shaft and splattered out of her tunnel, dripping onto my balls and my own vagina, which was still there beneath my dick.

All the energy had swept out of my body. I went limp on Hermione's bed and breathed deeply, feeling a warm, lovely glow envelop me from toe to head.

I distantly felt Hermione get up off my cock. Then, not distantly, I felt her sticky body lie down right across mine, our thighs both dripping with ejaculate, our different-sized tits pressing against one another, and her face right next to my face, like any loving partner wanting to be close.

Wanting to reciprocate, I gathered my strength and pecked her on the cheek. In the corner of my eyes I saw her smile.

I let that warm thought finally carry me to sleep.


End file.
